Shazam
Shazam '''is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User, and uses magical powers derived from the Gods of Greek mythology. Biography Unlike most foster children, Billy Batson couldn’t care less about finding a family. He just wanted to turn eighteen and grow into an adult. While the boy was compassionate and kind, he got used to protecting himself by staying emotionally distant from everybody. But that changed when he met an ancient wizard who introduced him to one very powerful word. Just by yelling, "SHAZAM," Billy is transformed into a magical flying adult superhero, one with the wisdom of Solomon, the strength of Hercules, the unbreakable will of Atlas, the lightning blasts of Zeus, the power of Achilles and the speed of Mercury. But gaining the power of the gods meant inheriting their enemies too. With the abilities of the world’s mightiest mortal, Billy will have to struggle with magical threats as well as his own youthful naïveté. To truly tap into his power, this orphan who’s always kept people at arm’s length will have to learn what family really is. Events of the Injustice Comic Shazam first appears in the comic when he and along with several other members of the Justice League in the Watchtower to answer Wonder Woman's summons. After listening to her speech, he is one of the many heroes who goes after many of the Flash's Rouges, with Shazam fighting and interrogating Gorilla Grodd. He waits outside the villain's bar, World's End while Wonder Woman, Flash and Raven goes after Mirror Master. Shazam next appears calling down his lightning bolt to follow after Wonder Woman when Cyborg alerts the League to Aquaman's attack on a Japanese fleet that was poaching whales. He joins Wonder Woman in getting ready to battle Aquaman and his forces after one soldier shoots Wonder Woman in the face. Shazam battles with Arthur's forces when he sees Wonder Woman pulled under the sea. He quickly dives into the waters and frees her from Aquaman's grasp, dragging Arthur by a choke hold into the air. Shazam warns Arthur that he doesn't want to fight and to stand down, as he is outmatched. Arthur persists however, and Billy is shocked when he sees a tsunami rise in the distance. Shazam is unnerved when he sees Aquaman's forces retreat, and is in disbelief entirely when he realizes just what is causing the wave. Ivan releases Arthur to help the rest of the League save the sinking ships but he and Green Lantern are knocked out of the air by the monstrous tentacles of the kraken Arthur has summoned. Shazam dives into the waters to rescue drowning sailors from the Kraken's grasp when Superman arrives and forcefully convinces Aquaman to call the beast off. However, when Aquaman gives a "Show of strength" by having his army rise at several docks and harbors across the world, Superman calls Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Shazam to him and together, they lift Atlantis from under the sea and place it in the Sahara Desert. Though he isn't seen after this, when Aquaman relents, Superman comments that the action of moving the city didn't sit well with Shazam or Green Lantern. Events of Injustice: Gods Among Us In Injustice Gods Among Us, Shazam is seen in the beginning after the opening cinematic as a normal hero battling Black Adam, in which he succeeds in doing so with the help of Hawkgirl. He and Hawkgirl never travel to the alternate universe and are forced to stay in the normal one. The Alternate Shazam appears in the other universe as a "diplomat" for the One World Government Regime with Flash discussing and putting Superman's treaty in place with normal Aquaman posing as their Aquaman. The normal Aquaman disagrees with the treaty that Shazam's Aquaman was prepared to agree with (Superman ruling over the ocean and Atlantis) and so a battle ensues, with Aquaman defeating Shazam. Shazam then appears later with Flash again on the Watchtower, commenting on if Kid Flash (Iris West) would still be alive and on Superman's Batman execution bait plan. The conversation continues until Deathstroke takes them both by surprise with mines which leads to a battle between Deathstroke and Shazam, in which Deathstroke defeats Shazam. Shazam confronts Lex Luthor later about his decision to rebel against Superman, believing that Superman was doing what was right. Lex disagrees with Shazam and proceeds to knock out Billy. However, when Lex challenges Superman and prepares his Kryptonite missile, Shazam interrupts the countdown to the firing that leads to Superman being able to choke and kill Luthor, which leads to Shazam questioning whether Superman is as good as he would think he would be. Shazam is present at the altered future's Fortress of Solitude when Superman devises the plan to wipe out Metropolis and Gotham City to show that he reigns supreme over them, to which Shazam argues with Superman about whether this was the right thing to do, but then Superman attacks Billy by freezing his mouth (to prevent him from shouting SHAZAM) and then by using his heat vision to kill the Alternate Shazam through his eyes to his skull. After a somber moment between Yellow Lantern, Grundy and Flash, Billy is supposedly buried in the snow outside of the Fortress of Solitude, while the Flash realises that Batson's comment 'this isn't what we signed up for' was true, and defected from the Regime to the Insurgency to warn them of this because of Billy's selfless actions. Powers and Abilities *Divine Empowerment *Accelerated Healing *Clairvoyance *Divine Grace *Eidetic Memory *Magic Resistance *Enhanced Intellect *Flight *Healing *Indomitable Will *Invulnerability *Self-Sustence *Superhuman speed, reflexes, agility, stamina and strength *Multilingualism Gameplay Character Trait '''Solomon's Judgement: Shazam calls down and catches balls of lightning that augment all of his punching attacks to increase their damage for a limited period of time. Super Move The Power Of SHAZAM:'' ''Shazam uppercuts his enemy into the stratosphere and pummels his opponent with a series of blows. Then he elbows the opponent in the back, grabs his enemy by the legs, spins his enemy, and throws his opponent back on the ground. Quotes *"Taking you down!" -Wager to Aquaman *"I have the strength of Hercules!" -Wager to Black Adam *"Then back off!" -Wager to Superman *"You can't beat Earth's mightiest mortal!" -Wager to Doomsday Intro/Outro INTRO: '''Billy runs into the fight, yelling "SHAZAM!" This causes a lightning bolt to strike him, transforming him into Shazam. '''OUTRO: 'Shazam flies into a stormy sky and hovers in midair. He then crosses his arms and says "I like being a hero". Costumes Default Shazam has a red costume with gold and white accents. Electricity flows through his suit and the white lightning bolt logo on his chest. He wears a gold belt and gauntlets and a white hooded cape. He also has gold boots. Regime Shazam wears a red costume with more black accents. His torso is red with a larger lightning bolt down the center. The sides of his costume are black and he now wears a black hooded cape. He has modified gold belt and gauntlets. New 52 His Costume from the New 52 Comic Series. (Unlock by completing all Star Lab Missions for Shazam) Trivia *Shazam's name was originally Captain Marvel, but it was changed in the New 52 reboot due to many legal issues with Marvel Comics. *Shazam was also playable in Netherrealm's crossover game, ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, ''using the name Captain Marvel. *Shazam is a teen as Billy Batson, seen in his intro, making him the youngest playable fighter by far. *Interestingly, although Shazam derives his powers from various Greek and Roman deities and heroes, his power of wisdom is taken from Solomon, who is a Biblical icon. Gallery Screenshots Shazamlarge55.jpg|Shazam's Render Shazam.jpg|Super Move Shazam!!!.jpg|Shazam!!! Shazam!!! 1.jpg|Shazam!!! Shazam 1.jpg Shazam 2.jpg Shazam 3.jpg ALTS.PNG|Shazam's and The Flash's Alternate Costume. Shazam Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art Shazam 6.jpg|Alternate Costume Shazam 5.jpg Shazam 7.jpg Billy Batson.jpg|Billy Batson Shazam! 1.jpg Shazam! 2.jpg Shazam! 3.jpg Shazam! 4.jpg Shazam! 5.jpg Shazam! 6.jpg 400px-Injustice_shazam_super_move.png|Shazam unleashing his Super on Doomsday shazam new 52.png|His new 52 costume Videos Category:Power Users Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Humans Category:Justice League Members Category:Regime Member Category:Justice Society Members Category:Bosses